


Discovery

by FandomsMJ



Series: History No Longer Repeating [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Good!Ganondorf, Link is sick, Past Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsMJ/pseuds/FandomsMJ
Summary: Zelda knew Link and Ganondorf were speaking Gerudo, but something sounded off about it. It almost sounded like an older form of the language.
Series: History No Longer Repeating [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1364608
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

Traveling to the sacred springs in hopes that the goddesses could purify the darkness intertwined with Ganondorf's mere existence was, admittedly, a long shot. The legends said his soul was born from the Hatred of Demise, and if that was so the Goddesses may not be able to help. It may even be dangerous to take him to the springs. 

Oh, it would not be dangerous for the springs, but for Ganondorf. The guardians of the spring may try to destroy him, the spring itself may hurt him, there was no way to know. Still, it seemed like their only option of ridding the king of Demise's influence once and for all. 

They hadn't even made it to Faron woods when they hit their first bump in the road. Stretching between the Gerudo Highlands and the lush forest of Faron was a jungle. They could have gone around but that would have added extra time to their trip and with the well-worn road winding through it, the jungle wouldn't be too hard to traverse. What they hadn't thought of was illness striking. Though, Zelda didn't think it was the jungle's fault. Link was quite stubborn and it was possible he'd been sick before they'd even stepped foot into the jungle. 

Either way, Link was sick. Fever and chills wracked his body, and he drifted in and out of consciousness. Thankfully they'd made it to a small settlement in the jungle, the inn more than willing to provide them medicine and a place to rest.

Usouli entered the room, a cup of tea in her hands, "The inkeeper says this will help bring his fever down." 

"Link?" Zelda called softly, not really expecting an answer, "Link, you need to drink this." She wasn't even sure if he could hear her, but she figured there was no harm in taking to him. Especially if he was aware of his head being propped up and a cup being put to his lips. 

It was slow going, but they managed to get him to drink it. And to her surprise there was an almost immediate effect. He rasped something, a word that sounded gerudo. He repeated it louder, straining his voice. It was like he was calling for someone. He called again, sounding desperate and perhaps even scared. 

Ganondorf left his place by the window, moving over to the side of the bed and catching Link's hand when he reached out with a fourth call. Sitting on the edge of the bed, the king answered in the same language. And that was when Zelda realized though they were speaking gerudo something was off about it. It almost sounded... older. 

She looked over at Usouli, and found the general staring in shock. She said something in gerudo - the modern version of the language - and Zelda was able to roughly translate it to _"That is the ancient tongue, how...?"_. 

" _There is much you have to learn,_ " Ganondorf looked over at her, " _But another time. Will you give us a moment?_ " 

Usouli gave a single nod and left the room. 

Zelda looked over at him, a million questions on her mind. She didn't get a chance to voice any of them as the king spoke, "I am sure you are wondering why your knight is speaking in the ancient language of my people." 

She could tell by the look in those golden red eyes that there was a depth to the answer that she wasn't sure she was ready to tread in. And yet to say no would be foolish, and a lie. So, she nodded. 

Link rasped something, and Ganondorf turned to him. His voice was surprisingly gentle and soothing as he murmured something. As Link settled down again, the king looked at her. "It is not your Link that is talking." 

Panic shot through her and she sat up straighter. If not Link then who... wait a moment. He didn't say "not Link" he said "not _your_ Link". It must have been one of the Hero's past lives then, but... which one? 

Ganondorf studied Link for a moment before turning his gaze to her, "Tell me, Princess, do your legends still speak of the Hero that Came from the Desert?" 


	2. Chapter 2

Of course there were no legends speaking of the Hero of Sands. At least, no legends that were more than mere rumors. That was the fate of many of the ancient tales. They would know the deeds of the Hero, Princess, and King of Evil, but then thousands of years and war would erase any record of it and the stories were preserved only in the memory of those who studied it - or had lived through it. Frankly, Ganondorf was amazed the Hylians even knew of Hylia and Demise. 

His thoughts on Hylians and how little they knew had plagued him on that fateful day. Thousands of years ago, after the Hero of Twilight but before the first Calamity, the desert had been a different place. He still remembered the sight outside the oasis that in a few centuries' time would become Kara Kara Bazaar. A small group of hylians that hadn't learned the desert was not theirs to wander. A stupid group who had ignored the dangers and came anyway in search of riches - after all, the hideout of thieves must have all the treasure they'd stolen right? 

They had been easy enough to dispatch, and one of the women seemed to have a treasure she thought worth guarding with her life. The then King of Theives was very eager to see what this treasure was. Needless to say he was surprised when the bundle wiggled and cried. Who would be crazy enough to bring a child into the desert? 

Red eyes studied the group again. He knew of the war in Hyrule, had these people been stupid enough to think they'd find refuge in the desert? Well, if that was the case they'd gotten their answer. The blanket - damp to keep the little one cool in the desert heat - was pulled back and he saw sapphire eyes staring up at him. 

He knew those eyes. He'd seen them too many times in his many lives. This was the youngest he'd ever seen them, but he recognized them all the same. Even as an infant there was an uncanny look of determination hidden in the depths of those eyes. This was the one who carried the Spirit of the Hero, the one who was destined to bear the Triforce of Courage. The one who would one day try to stop the King of Evil. 

Ganondorf's first thought was to end that adventure right there. If the Hero never grew up, then he'd never be around to fight him. And yet, it was entirely possible the cycle of reincarnation would provide a Hero to stop him anyway. The Goddesses had their ways of cheating the system. His eyes narrowed in thought, this may just be his chance. 

After all, if the Hero was raised to be Gerudo, to follow his king's orders, he may not answer the call of the Goddesses. And if he tried, Ganondorf would be right there to stop him before he could begin. 

"What are we going to do with it?" his general asked, finally taking note of his find. 

"Take him home," Ganondorf answered, passing the child over to her. When it looked like she would protest he glared, "Those are my orders."

* * *

He named the boy Link. A mistake perhaps, as all the Heroes were named Link, but it kept him from slipping and calling the child by the name of one of his past lives. Link was skilled and brave, good qualities in a warrior. Yet, despite his teachings, Ganondorf just could not erase the kindness in Link's heart. 

The kid loved helping people, and didn't kill unless it was absolutely necessary. He didn't really fit in with a group of thieves. Still, Ganondorf kept him close. When destiny played its hand, he wanted to be right there. Link could not pick up the Blade of Evil's Bane, he couldn't be allowed near the Princess of Hyrule. Ganondorf would kill him before that could happen. 

At least, that had been the plan. A sandstorm struck suddenly one day, and the young man Ganondorf had raised disappeared. Even with his plan, the Goddesses still had their way to cheat the system. No matter, he was sure Link would want to come home. Besides, the rest of his plans could not wait. 

And yet, he worried about him. 

* * *

Thousands of years and a number of lives later, Ganondorf still remembered that battle. Cold as he had been towards Link, he had still raised that child. Link had known him as a father in many ways. And when it came time for that final duel, the Hero had called out to him and pleaded. He didn't want to fight, didn't want to kill him. Destiny was calling and, as Ganondorf had hoped, the hero he'd raised didn't want to answer. 

But the King of Evil had found he hadn't wanted to answer either. Perhaps there had been a heart somewhere in his chest back then. In hopes of using the Hero's heart against him, he'd done the same to himself. He could still remember the feeling of the anger and rage bubbling from somewhere in his core, demanding that he continue his mission. And he remembered his sword falling, his own voice twisted in pain as he shouted "Do it Hero." 

The Master Sword's final blow had been painful as ever, and as his life ebbed away he heard the sobs of his child. He wasn't sure if he'd been heard, but he'd whispered, "Maybe in the next life... Hero..." 


	3. Chapter 3

Zelda had listened to the story in silence, ocean eyes wide in disbelief. Ganondorf lowered his gaze, looking at the sleeping knight, "The next life came, and things were the same as always. Destiny called and we answered without hesitation. The Hero of Sands had changed nothing." 

"Not then, perhaps," Zelda murmured thoughtfully after a moment. "But it seems that was the first time you acted independently of Demise's will. Which is what you are attempting to do in this life." 

Ganondorf hummed in response. She was right of course, but he was going to provide no further information. She didn't need to know his thoughts. Or his worries that it may turn out the same this time. 

* * *

Link's eyes snapped open. There wasn't much light, but he'd gotten quite good at seeing in the dark over the years. He could make out the hulking form of Ganondorf in a nearby chair, and the smaller form of Zelda on his other side. A brief glance around the room showed the modest furnishings of what he guessed was an inn judging by the multiple beds. That was one question mostly answered then. 

His other question was not so easy. Even now he could still hear the weak, fading voice saying "Maybe in the next life... Hero...". His dream still vivid in his mind. And yet, somehow he was sure it wasn't a dream. It felt more like a memory, like a past life. A life where the Gerudo had raised him - _Ganondorf_ had raised him - yet destiny still called as it always did. 

And it had hurt. It had hurt to fight the king then. And Link had to wonder, would it hurt this time? When destiny inevitably called, if they could not change things, would this fight hurt just as much as that one? There was an even bigger question weighing on his mind though:

_Is this the next life?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another quick fic - let's ignore the fact I've been here for a few hours - to explore an idea I had. I just really like the idea of Link being raised by the Gerudo in one life. Also this story gave me the chance to test out how multiple chapter-ed stories/adding chapters works, which I kinda needed to know for another story I have planned.


End file.
